


Love Letter

by pauraque



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Epistolary, F/F, Kink Meme, Lap Sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauraque/pseuds/pauraque
Summary: I want you in my lap.





	Love Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carpemermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/gifts).



> Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Card Comment Kink fest, to the prompt: _Character A likes to pet and stroke and tease Character B while they sit in their lap._

Luna,

I want you in my lap, straddling me, feeling your sweet soft arse pressed against the tops of my thighs. I want you to lean in close and whisper in my ear how wet your knickers are from wanting this for so long. You've no idea how I've missed the scent of you.

I want to tease you, running my hands all over your arse in tight blue jeans. You know how seeing you in Muggle clothes turns me on, and you're all dressed up for me. I'll rub the denim seam between your legs and feel you grind, hear you moan — I'll put my hands up your blouse and touch what's mine, brushing my thumbs over your hard little nipples.

When you're in my lap it's like I have all of you open to me, displayed... I want to see you arch your back for me and feel you move against my body. It gets me so hot to see you're turned on, your cheeks flushing pink and your chest rising and falling fast.

I'll stroke your hair and tuck it back behind your ear so I can see your big blue eyes and secret little smile. I love looking into your eyes, how you don't shut them or look away. You're not afraid to let me see you, to let me hear the little sounds you make when it feels good, your hums and giggles. You're my girl, all mine to touch and tease and play with for as long as I want.

Just look at what you're doing to me. I never thought I could write like this, but every time I get one of your letters I can't help myself. I'm blushing so hard and the quill is shaking in my hand. But I love it. Please write back soon.

Miss you, love you.

Ginny


End file.
